KanoKido Week 2016! - Day 1: Kano's Birthday DIRTY VERSION
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Day 1: Kano's Birthday - Kano thought everyone forgot or not cared about his birthday, including Kido. But he was wrong, as Kido had a surprise for him. DIRTY VERSION.
**Deceiver: Eheheh…here's the dirty version~**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 1: Kano's Birthday**

~.~.~.~.~

It was a quiet night, so quiet that it was peaceful. Kano was finding refuge here on his nightly walks without the usual bustling sounds the city provided the night, yet he felt lonely. Especially when no one greeted him on his special day.

Checking his phone again, he gave a sigh. "Some birthday this is," he grumbled, deciding to just go home; being out here and being back in the base would make no difference anyway. Usually the gang would throw a party on someone's birthday, but tonight no one said a word. Momo had a busy schedule today as the excuse, Shintaro was just being a shut in (with Ene tormenting him), Seto had work all day and night and Mary wanted to spend time with him. Hibiya and Konoha had to go back to Hiyori's relative's home for some business. And Kido…

He started to sulk. "And Kido didn't even wish me a happy birthday." He hoped for that the most from her, but nothing happened. Giving up, he started to head home, deciding to just put on a happy face but resent the gang for the rest of his life. After all, they care so much about him.

The only hope he had was for at least Kido to be in the living room, waiting for him. But so much for that though. His hope diminished when he saw all the lights were off in the base. The couch where Kido always sat and waited was empty, making his heart ache. Resolving to just brush this aside as much as he could, he headed to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible as he opened the door and turn on the lights–

"What the-!?"

Kido was lying on his bed, a bright blush on her face as she laid there in a seductive pose. Her only attire was a new pair of sexy black lingerie, which was barely covering up the important parts of her body. It didn't help with how the chocolate sauce was dribbling off her body and onto his bed, and that was when Kano noticed she was also decorated with cream and strawberries on top.

"H-Happy birthday, Shuuya…" Kido stuttered out, trying very hard to not squirm. Kano was staring at the sight, his pants becoming tighter. Oh God, he never seen her so…

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped from impatience. "Come and eat me."

That did it. Kano started to strip at the speed of light before he pounced at her. "ITADAKIMASU!"

And Kido screamed in surprised, for she couldn't do anything as he started to devour her everything. Kano started to lick and suck the chocolate off her body, moaning at the delicious taste of his girlfriend's body with the taste of slight sweetness. He kept her still as she squirmed, knowing her entire body was going to sport dozens of hickey marks after this.

"Mmm…so sweet…" he smacked his lips together once the chocolate on her neck was gone. He started to go lower while unhooking her bra. Kido tried to cover herself, but he wouldn't let her. "No, don't hide from me, my present."

The blush on her face glowed brighter from his words. She tried to protest, but the way Kano took her was arousing. He started to eat the strawberries off her, sucking on them while looking at her with a playful leer. Her body temperature started to rise as the bra was stripped off her body and tossed away somewhere in the room.

"More strawberries," Kano licked his lips before he started to suck on her nipples. The cry Kido made was music to his ears. He made sure to draw out more of those cute sounds, hungrily eating her up to the point she was a hot, panting mess.

It only took mere minutes, but Kido's eyes were glazed from the huge amount of pleasure she was in. At first she felt so bothered once Kano stopped paying attention to her breasts, but she found herself crying again when Kano had started using his tongue at the area between her legs. There were still some chocolate there after all.

"Hmm, not enough…" Kano smacked his lips together once he was done. Confused at his words, Kido looked up to meet his golden cat-like eyes. "Kido, do you have any more chocolate?"

"Huh…?" she blinked for a moment, glancing to the side of the bed. "U-Underneath…"

At once Kano got up and looked under the bed, grinning at the sight of the pot of melted chocolate. Picking it up with his right hand, he used his left hand to strip off her panties and threw them away. Once she was all exposed, he began to pour the warm sauce all over Kido's special area, making him grin at how Kido squirmed, anticipating what was going to happen next.

Once the preparation was complete, Kano wasted no time to lap up the chocolate and Kido's juices. "Ah!" Kido's toes curled at the action, her back arching off the bed as her fingers got tangled in Kano's hair. He was mercilessly teasing her entrance while skilfully playing with her clit by using his tongue, and he wouldn't listen to his girlfriend's plead to take her. Instead he just slipped a lone finger into her entrance, easily finding the button that would make her spill more of her delicious juices.

"Puh-Please…Shuuya…I…!" Kido was so close, she couldn't take it anymore. However, before she could release everything, Kano stopped and sat back up, making his lover let out a frustrated cry. She glared up at him, wanting to smack him across the face but she was pinned down with a deep kiss.

"Nuh uh uh," he grinned as he reminded her, "My birthday." Sitting back up to align his needy erection to her entrance, they both got excited for the main course.

Thanks to Kido being all sleeked up from his work, Kano slipped right in with ease. He didn't need to use any force as there was no resistant what so ever. Nether less, the feeling caused both the teens to moan in delight.

"S-Shuuya…" Kido whimpered before he started to move. Kano wasted no time to speed up, forcing her to moan loudly in pleasure. Seeing how aroused she was, the blond gave her a smile.

"Tsubomi…" he panted, his fingers digging into her hips as he trust harder. "You're…You're so… _hot_."

His word made her cry out. "D-Don't say that! I-I'll…!"

"You'll what?" Kano smirked as he hit her at a new angle, and he was rewarded with a new cry.

"I'll…I'll…aaaaaah!" From all the foreplay she received, Kido was already too sensitive to hold back anymore. She came way earlier than expected, her body rocked over the edge as she drowned in her orgasm, screaming and crying out Kano's name. He was still thrusting in her, drawing out more of her cries in ecstasy. The sensation was so intense that she started seeing stars before she blacked out.

Even so, Kano continued to thrust into her, for once not able to come with her and it drove him nuts. Staring down at Kido's limp body, he watched her slowly regained consciousness. Looking back at him, realising that they were still making out, Kido started moaning again, her head shaking wildly from over stimulation. As she started to tighten around him, Kano gave his final, yet powerful thrusts inside her and spilled everything. He was frantic; giving out a holler as he came and all Kido could do was watch how dominating he was tonight.

Once he gave her everything he got, he slowly came to a stop. He was keeping still while buried deep inside her, with their eyes locked onto each other to convey their feelings without words. The moment was broken though when Kano collapsed onto her, nuzzling her close as they cuddled during the afterglow.

~.~.~.~.~

"The gang said since most of them were busy today, they decided to celebrate tomorrow." Kido said as she turned off the taps, leaning back against Kano's chest as they both got a good soak in the bathtub. After a nice long shower to cleanse away the sticky fluids all over their body, they deserved a good soak. The warm water surrounding them was a different bliss from what they just experienced. "But knowing you would be upset, I decided to surprise you myself."

He gave a nod in understanding. "Do they know what you planned?"

A splash to his face before Kido replied. "No, they didn't. And don't you dare tell them what I did for your birthday."

"Of course not!" Kano grinned as he cuddled her again more closely. "I mean, this present is something I want to keep to myself."

"Good," she huffed as she turned away. Seeing her a bit pouty from that one comment (and how submissive she was just then), Kano decided wiping a wet towel over her body.

"Ah…" Kido sighed in bliss, closing her eyes as she lulled her head back onto his shoulder. A small peck to her cheek made her open her eyes again, and she saw Kano smiling.

"Thank you, Tsubomi. Best present ever."

She smiled back, her hand coming up to touch his face. "Glad you liked it."

There was another kiss. This time on the lips and much gentler compared to the earlier ones. Pulling back, they admired each other more. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

Giving a small giggle, Kano huggled her close again. Kido gave a small laugh at his affection, her hands clinging onto the arms wrapped around her. "And…"

There was a pause. "And?"

"Next time you can eat me up on your birthday."

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver:** **AGAIN! IT WAS KEYSAMOGURI'S FAULT FOR SUGGESTING THIS TO BE KANO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT. And here's the art:**

 **keysa-does-art . tumblr . (c)(o)(m) / post / 144141743428**


End file.
